1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a controlling unit, an image forming method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus that changes an image forming process speed.
An object of the present invention is to obtain stable quality of an image printed at each level of a process speed when the process speed is changed.